Siebold the Romantic Bodyguard?
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: When Siebold meets a young women they don't get along at first. But when they meet again Siebold discovers that she's hiding a secret but she won't tell anyone. She comes home one day beaten badly and Siebold vows to protect her no matter what. Will sparks fly as he protects her from whatever is hurting her?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I'm insanely sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I got a request from cascadenight while we were during a role-play to do a story about my OC Liliana and Siebold from the Kalos Elite Four. Liliana profile is on my profile. Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful evening in Lumious City in the Kalos region. The lights around the city were shining brightly giving it a beautiful look as the citizens walked around chatting happily. One man was coming out of a restaurant after a days' worth of hard work finished. The man's name was Siebold, a member of the Kalos Elite Four that specialized in water-type Pokémon. Not only was he a member of the Elite Four but he was also a famous chef in the region. He was on his way home after working in the fancy restaurant that was known for its elegant structure and unique cuisine. It had been a busy day as usual and he just wanted to go home and hopefully get some sleep.

As he walked he noticed a young girl about his age walking around looking as if she was lost. She had long black hair that went to her waist with a few streaks of turquoise peeking out. She was wearing a short sleeved teal dress with the skirt going down to her ankles, Black tights and teal pumps. Black finger-less gloves that go up to her shoulders. A few silver bangles on each of her wrists. A black scarf was around her neck. Silver hoop earrings adorned her ears. Her hair was loose with a silver star shaped barrette the right side of her head. She was holding a black fan in her hand fanning herself with it. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole life. Quickly he walked toward her.

However when he was about to tap on her shoulder the girl grabbed his arm and flipped him causing him to slam into the ground.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Siebold yelled angrily as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I'm so sorry! My reflexes must've come in before I could stop them." The girl exclaimed in worry.

"Well you should've been more careful." Siebold said angrily as he glared at her.

"You're the one to say things. You were the one that was creeping up on me as if you were some criminal." She shot back with annoyance dripping out of her voice.

"I was going to ask you if you were lost." Siebold exclaimed his face contorted in anger.

"Well I am lost. I lost my map and I can't seem to get back home." The girl said as she closed her fan.

"It happens to everyone here. What's your address?" Siebold asked softening a little bit.

When the girl gave her address Siebold realized that his home was a block away from it.

"It's actually you lucky day." Siebold said with fake enthusiasm in his voice.

"How come?" The girl asked confused.

"Because my home is a block away from your home." he said as he started to walk to the street with the girl following him.

As they walked in silence Siebold noticed that some patches of the girl's skin were slightly darker than the rest of her skin with was fair. He thought of asking her about it but he let it slide. Instead he started a conversation with a different subject.

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked as he stared at her.

"Nope. I'm from Rustboro City in the Hoenn region." She said as she slipped her fan inside her bag.

"I've heard of it. Steven Stone is the current Champion, correct?" Siebold asked looking at the girl for confirmation.

"Well I honestly don't know." The girl said with a look as if she was remembering something or someone.

"How come? You are from the Hoenn region, aren't you?" Siebold asked lookin suspiciously at her.

"I am from the Hoenn region but I haven't been there in a few years. I've been traveling around the world to become a top pokemon trainer and coordinator." She answered not looking at him.

Siebold didn't say anything for they had arrived at her home where a fennekin was waiting for the girls return. Quickly the fennekin leaped into the girl's arms crying out happily.

"Thank you for getting me home sir." The girl said curtsying politely.

"No problem. Just don't flip any people when they come behind you, again." Siebold said rubbing his arm to ease the pain he was still experiencing when she flipped him while glaring at her.

"I'm sorry about that again. Well goodnight." The girl said annoyed and stormed inside her home before Siebold had a chance to answer.

After she disappeared inside Siebold let out an angry huff and walked to his own home. While walking he hoped that he would never see the girl ever again.

**Well this turned out different than it was in my head but it sounds awesome. Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back!**

**Siebold: Why are you updating early?**

**Me: Because I have this chapter in my head right now and if I don't put this up soon then I'll forget about it.**

**Liliana: Just leave her alone Siebold you don't want to see her bad side *shudder***

**Me: Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Siebold: She doesn't own Pokemon or the song 'I need to know'.**

A few days later Siebold and his parents were at a party hosted by Mr. and Mrs. Selena who were from the Hoenn region. He had worn a black suit with a dark blue tie, a white dress shirt and black dress shoes. He was with his parents as they spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Selena about their family.

"How many children do you have?" His mother asked the couple who were smiling happily at them.

"We have 3 daughters and our youngest is about Siebold's age." Mrs. Selena said happily giving Siebold a smile.

"Looks like you might make a new friend here Siebold." His father said nudging Siebold's arm with his own.

Siebold rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time he heard his parents say that. They always tried to get him to be friends with people his own age and it never worked out since Siebold didn't fit in with any of them.

"Why don't we bring her over to you so that you two can have a nice chat with each other? Liliana dear, come here please." Mr. Selena called out to his daughter.

What happened next shocked Siebold and his face paled. The girl he walked home with a few days ago was walking toward Mr. Selena and if it wasn't bad enough Mr. Selena had wrapped an arm around her shoulders and beamed at him.

"Siebold this is our youngest daughter Liliana. I'm sure you two will have a swell time together." He said as their parents walked to a different direction of the ballroom they were in. Siebold studied the girl in shock. She wore a floor-length white gown and white gloves on her arms. A pair of diamond earrings were on her ears and silver heels were on her feet. Her hair was in a side French braid while the rest was hanging loose down her shoulders. Siebold couldn't help but silently admit to himself that she was more beautiful than when they met a few days ago.

"Well this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to be here." Liliana said while curtsying politely to him.

"Nor was I expecting you to be here as well. So your name is Liliana Selena. I was wondering but could we have a fresh start? I really don't want to think about what happened a few days ago." SIebold asked looking at Liliana nervous.

'Sure I'd love to." Liliana said giving him a smile.

"So you have two older sisters, isn't it a pain being the youngest?" Siebold asked looking curiously at her.

"Not really. In fact it's nice to be the youngest sometimes. My sisters always look out for me and they give me some incredible tips for pokemon battles and contests." Liliana answered smiling at the memories.

"You must really love them to take their advice." Siebold said grinning at her.

"I do. I look up to them all the time. Do you have any siblings?" Liliana asked looking curiously at him.

"Sadly no. I'm an only child. I admit it gets lonely in the house all the time whenever I'm not at work and when my parents are busy." Siebold said sighing.

"You know if you want to you can always come to my house when you get lonely. My parents are usually busy all the time and Marissa and Amelia are usually not around since they usually hang out with their friends. I'm usually alone as well with my pokemon unless if I decide to take a walk around the city or hang out with my boyfriend." Liliana said giving him a gentle smile.

"Are you sure?" Siebold asked. He didn't want to invade their home without permission.

"Of course. It would be nice to have someone to talk to besides my pokemon for once." Liliana said beaming at him.

"Liliana get over here!" a voice yelled startling them as Liliana's face paled in fright.

Quickly Liliana rushed to a boy with black hair and golden eyes. The boy yanked her arm and pulled her to him. Seeing the way how the boy was treating her Siebold glared. How could that boy be so rough on a beauty like Liliana. That's when it hit him. That must be her boyfriend. But why would Liliana be in love with a jerk like him? Those questions were spinning in Siebolds mind that he had to find out the answers.

"Well Siebold looks like you made a new friend for once." His father's voice jerked Siebold away from his thoughts as he turned around to see his father grinning at him.

"Yeah I think I did." He answered as he noticed the boy putting his arm around Liliana's shoulders.

"Well it's too bad she has a boyfriend at the moment. Maybe if they break up you can date her." His mother said coming up to them.

"Mother I don't want to date her!" Siebold exclaimed blushing.

"Everyone it's time for Liliana's performance" Mr. Selena exclaimed into a microphone as Liliana walked to the stage.

"What performance?" Siebold whispered to his mother.

"You'll see." She said a musician began to playing the piano.

To Siebold's shock Liliana began to sing.

_Where is the land I come from, _

_Who lives where I was born, _

_Why do my memories start with a storm._

_What if I have a family? Somewhere beyond the sea, _

_Could there be someone there missing me._

_Tell me! Why I'm not sleeping and my heart is leaping_

_Inside me! _

_Could this be one of those times when your feelings decide?_

_I need to know, these answers._

_I need to find my way._

_Seize my tomorrow, learn my yesterday._

_I need to take these chances! Let all my feelings show, _

_Can't tell what waiting, still I need to go._

_I need to know._

_Hey-a-ey_

_Life is a sea I'm sailing, riding the winds of time, _

_Looking to find the course that is mine._

_Striving to find direction, starting to understand - every waves a part of the plan._

_I'll keep! Living & loving & leaving the doubting behind me._

_Hope is the star I will follow where ever I go... _

_I need to know, these answers, I need to find my way! _

_Seize my tomorrow, learn my yesterday. I need to take these chances, let all my feelings show, _

_Can't tell what's waiting, still I need to go. I need to know. I need to know._

By the time Liliana had stopped singing everyone was clapping and cheering for her. Even Siebold was clapping. He was shocked that not only was Liliana beautiful but she had a beautiful voice as well. She was truly a talented person. However, when he saw her boyfriend he noticed he saw scowling at her. Siebold was resisting the urge to strangle him right now. He was so rude to her!

When Liliana approached him they shared a hug.

"You were incredible." Siebold whispered as they broke out of the hug.

"Thank you." Liliana whispered smiling at him.

They shared the moment for a few seconds until Liliana was yanked away by her boyfriend again. Siebold was angry. He one thing for sure, he needed answers and he needed them fast.

**I promise guys that the next chapter will be longer than this one. Read and Review please!**


End file.
